Game night gone wrong
by BrokenShell
Summary: Lucy and Gajeel have been best friends for a long time and have a game night every week. Except they have never been as steamy as this one. Rated M for a reason


**One shot story of Gajeel and Lucy. Rated M for a reason, although I'm honestly going to admit that I suck in writing lemons. I hope you enjoy this though and if you do, feel free to leave a review, they're appreciated quite a bit. Thank you :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy sighs in exhaustion. She had been running around town the entire day with her smartphone, just to catch some Pokémon. But for some reason she never got any of the "more important" Pokémon, all she got was some Pidgey's and tons of Weedle's. She looks around, not immediately recognizing the environment she is in currently. A groan of annoyance escapes from her mouth and she raises her arm to looks at the watch. 7.45 pm, the sun was already starting to set. ' _Soon the creeps will be out.'_ She thinks to herself.  
All of a sudden a deep red blush creeps over her face, caused by the sound of her stomach grumbling loudly. Once again she looks around her, looking for a café or restaurant this time. ' _Ah, right there!'_ There was a small café situated on the corner of the street. The small blonde quickly walks towards it, while making sure no one is following her. As she nears the café, she can already hear its loud music. Her eyes widen slightly when she stands in front of the door. This is Fairy Tail, the café which her friend Gajeel often mentioned. _'Maybe if I'm lucky he's here as well.'_ A small smile graces her lips as she opens the door. Her eyes dart across the room quickly, looking for the familiar black mane of hair. Which was, of course, nowhere to be found.

Lucy sighs once again, before moving over to the bar. The barmaid was a beautiful young woman, with a porcelain-like skin, and long white hair, accompanied by big, blue eyes. Her gaze meets the small blonde, and she sends her a smile, which basically lights up the entire café.  
"Hello, I'm Mirajane. How can I help you?"  
"Um, well. My name's Lucy and I was wondering if Gajeel was here by any chance."  
"Gajeel? Sorry, dear. I haven't seen Gajeel for a week."  
Lucy's smile falters, as her eyes drop to the bar counter.  
"If you want, you can leave a message for him. So when I see him, I can tell him you were…"  
"Bunny?"  
Lucy's head snaps up at the nickname. On her right, is the very person she was looking for in the first place, Gajeel. "Hey."  
"What are you doing here? I was waiting at your apartment, but you never came."  
Lucy laughs nervously while she scratches the back of her head. "Well you see, I was playing Pokémon Go, and I got lost. Luckily I found this place though."  
Gajeel shakes his head with a chuckle and ruffles the blonde's hair. "Idiot, of course something like that would happen to you. You never pay attention to your surroundings, Bunny."  
"I just got carried away." The blonde whined, earning a soft giggle from the pretty barmaid.

"Idiot. Hey Mira, can I get a beer and a strawberry milkshake?"  
"Sure thing, Gajeel." Mirajane, or Mira, sends him a gentle smile while nodding.  
"So Bunny, how do you like Fairy Tail so far?"  
Lucy shakes her head slowly. "I haven't had a chance to look around yet, I just arrived as well." Lucy turns away from the bar and looks around the café. The place was really crowded, with people from all ages. A young woman with brown hair, drinking beer from a barrel. A woman with short white hair, and blue eyes (Just like the barmaid) was talking to woman with red hair and brown, while two guys near them were glaring at each other like idiots. Then there were some older men, playing poker while obviously eyeing the younger girls. Perverts.  
"This place looks like a lot of fun. But please do tell, how far from home am I actually?"  
"About 20 minutes or so. I'm surprised you didn't wander off further." Gajeel chuckles again while Lucy sends him a glare. "Anyway, game night still on?"  
"Well duh!" Lucy turns back to the bar and picks up the recently arrived strawberry milkshake. "Pizza is on me tonight, right?"  
"Yeah, it totally is. I already put the ice cream in your freezer, so that's already figured out as well. You definitely owe me a pizza, Bunny." He shifts his gaze towards Lucy with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.  
"I so want to wipe that look off your face, right now."

"Well well, will you look at that. It seems like Black Steel finally found himself a girl. Did he force you into this, or what?" A tall muscular blonde, with a lightning shaped scar across his right eye walks towards the two chatting friends.  
Gajeel groans in annoyance. "Laxus, meet Lucy. My best friend. Lucy, this is Laxus."  
The tall blonde holds out his hand to shake hers. But when she takes his hand, he pulls her flush against his body, earning a deep growl from Gajeel. "So you're the one that friend zoned him, huh?"  
"Let her go, jerk. Before Mira turns your ass to nothing but dust."  
As if on cue, the barmaid appears beside them. "Laxus, let the girl go. Now."  
A shiver runs down Laxus' spine as his fiancée appears out of nowhere, the evil look on her face easily resembling that of a demon. Lucy giggles softly while pulling herself from the tall blonde's grasp.  
"Hey, wait a second. Lucy are you the one who works together with Gajeel with that new place?" Mirajane leans over the bar, her eyes sparkling with interest.  
Lucy's head drops in defeat and she nods slowly. "I was trying to forget that place for one day, but it's haunting me."  
This shocked the barmaid. "What's so bad about that place?"  
Gajeel chuckles and eyes his friend. "Costumes. The boss makes the women prance around in bunny costumes. Sexy bunny costumes." He pulls out a small picture of himself in his work suit, a plate with drinks balancing on his hand, while his other is wrapped around Lucy's waist. The girl dressed up in said bunny costume, also holding a plate with drinks.  
The blonde groans in annoyance at the picture before glaring at Gajeel. "Why do you even carry this picture around?"  
"He llllikes you!" A boy with salmon hair passes them by without a second glance, leaving Lucy dumbfounded and Gajeel glaring daggers. Mirajane giggles, her mind wandering off into matchmaker mode. "Oh the blonde hair, red eyed babies. Or black haired, brown eyed babies."  
"Okay, time to go. See you later, man." Gajeel grabs his blonde friend by the hand before pulling her out of the bar.

"Are they always like that?" Lucy looks up to him, a light blush on her cheeks."  
"Sadly they are. Mostly Mira doesn't bother me though, considering I don't have a girl that she can tease me about. I'm just glad she hasn't tried to set me up yet."  
Lucy looks up in question. "Don't you ever think about getting in an actual relationship, Gaj? Instead of the one night stands you always have."  
"Not really. I'd just rather not think about it."  
Lucy's lips turn into a small 'o' before she goes quiet. They walk on in complete silence until they reach her apartment. As soon as they get in, Lucy turns up the heat and walks off to the bedroom to get into something more comfortable. An oversized pink sweater with one of her short skirts. When she enters the living room she sees Gajeel standing, only half dressed. His own pajama pants hanging low on his hips while he's searching his pack for a shirt. She can't stop herself from adoring her best friend's backside. She's so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him standing up and turning towards her.  
"Like what you see, Bunny?"  
His words startle her from her thoughts and she swallows thickly before looking away, pouting. "What if I do?"  
"Then perhaps I should leave the shirt off?"  
"So you can beat my ass in every game? No thanks, get dressed."  
Gajeel chuckles before sliding on his black tee shirt. "You set everything up and I'll order the pizza?"  
"Sure. And remember, I want extra pineapple on mine."

While Lucy sets everything up for their night together, her thoughts once again wander off. _'I should've known that he doesn't want a relationship, so why on earthland did I even let my hopes get up? Stupid Lucy.'_ She sits back with a soft sigh.  
"Alright, pizza's will be expected in a few minutes. So do you wanna wait for it to arrive, or start already?"  
"Well we could start already and then just pause when the pizza arrives?" Both take a seat on the floor while they decide on which game to play first. Eventually their choice becomes a racing game so while they're choosing the right settings, Lucy shifts to sit on her knees. She always does that when they race.  
And so the game starts, Lucy quickly taking lead, causing Gajeel to growl at her actions. It only takes his a few seconds to catch up with her, going as far as to push her off the tracks. Lucy grits her teeth while gripping her controller tightly. For once she had to defeat Gajeel at this game, just once. So when the finish gets closer she starts annoying him, even pushing her hand in his face to make him lose his focus. It only works for a second, but that very second changes their positions. As soon as her race car flies over the finish line she throws her hands in the air, squealing and grinning in victory.  
Gajeel just runs his hands down his face at her actions, shaking his head in the process.

"Congratulations, Bunny. You managed to beat me. That has to be like a once in a lifetime experience for you huh?"  
"You're just jealous because I won this very first round." She childishly sticks out her tongue at him.  
Gajeel just glares at her. "Better put that tongue back before I bite it off."  
The small blonde simply lifts one eyebrow mockingly, before sticking her tongue out at him once more. In response he just growls and pounces on her, the blonde falling onto her back and staring up at him, wide eyed.  
"Gajeel..?"  
"Why do you always have to do that? Tormenting me like that." He places both his hands besides her head. The confusion in Lucy's eyes in slowly replaced by something else, something close to lust. Her hands reach out to cup his cheeks, before sliding into his hair, pulling his head down towards her.  
"Because you never notice me, Gajeel. You always hang out with other women, instead of me."  
"Jealous, Bunny?"  
Her eyes meet his and she nods slowly.  
"Well I sure as hell am noticing you now." He leans down to close the gap between their lips. A small tremble running through his body. Her fingers draw small circles on his scalp while their lips move slowly against one another. He carefully licks at her bottom lip, asking for her permission. She gladly gave him that permission, opening her mouth and shivering from the sensation of his tongue sliding against hers. And so their battle for dominance begins, both wanting to take lead. But as soon as Gajeel bites down gently on her tongue, she surrenders to him. A smirk pulls at his lips when he feels her giving into him. After what seems like an eternity, Gajeel pulls back slowly, leaning his forehead softly against hers while they both try to catch their breath.

It's in that exactly moment when a loud knock on the door interrupts them completely. Gajeel stands up with a loud growl and stomps over to the front door, leaving Lucy shocked. Her fingers trace her lips, over and over again. Gajeel kissed her. A part of her just wants to squeal, while another part wants to go and jump his bones. But the biggest part of her is left confused from this action. Was this just a game to him? What else would've happened if the pizza delivery boy hadn't arrived when he did? Would she be just another one night stand? She shakes her head quickly. She shouldn't be thinking about her best friend like that.  
"Okay so I stole some money from you for the pizza, it's your turn after all."  
Lucy giggles softly and nods slowly. "That's okay."  
Gajeel sits down beside her again and places both pizza boxes in front of them, the delicious scent greeting her nose and immediately brightening her mood.  
"Gajeel, what we just did… was that even a good idea?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Was it just for fun? Because you know that I don't want to be just another woman you've spend a night with."  
Gajeel takes a big bite from his pizza slice and shakes his head. "Maybe it wasn't a very good idea, but I don't regret it. You'll always be more than just another woman, because I would never do that to you. It would hurt you and I couldn't forgive myself if I were to hurt you in any way."  
Lucy smiles at him before nodding quickly. Of course he would never hurt her. How did that even get into her silly mind?

They both eat in silence until they were full. Lucy leans her back again the couch, stretching her legs in front of her.  
"If you'll stay like that you'll get cold feet again."  
Lucy just shrugs. "I really don't want to get up now. I'm too full to move."  
Gajeel shakes his head, laughing. Lucy keeps her eyes glue on him when he gets up and walks into her bedroom to get some fluffy socks for her. When he comes back, she's still seated in the same position, holding the game controller in her hands this time. Gajeel kneels in front of her and pulls her left leg into his lap first. While he slowly pulls on her sock he can feel Lucy staring at him. He just chuckles and lays her leg back down before pulling up her right leg and sliding her second sock on. When he looks up to meet her gaze he can see a deep blush dusting her cheeks. His hands start sliding up her leg slowly, massaging her calves gently. The blonde licks her lips quickly.  
Gajeel just smiles inwardly and starts increasing the amount of pressure on her calves, giving her a more thorough massage, causing a soft moan to escape from her lips. His hands travel up her leg, as his continues to "massage" his way up to her thigh. Lucy's breath has become slightly more shaky while she can't even take her eyes off of him for a second. Suddenly Gajeel puts her leg on the ground again beside him and reaches out for her waist. He pulls her quickly into his lap, earning a short squeak in surprise. Her hands slide up his arms towards his shoulders, before going down to his chest. One of his own hands travel up her spine towards her face and he cups her cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted any of this to happen, Lucy."  
The way he said her name cause chills to run down her spine. He wanted to do this with her before? How come she never noticed it?  
"Me too, Gajeel. I just never would've thought that you would want me."  
He shakes his head at her words, smiling slightly. "I have always wanted you, Bunny."  
She can feel her eyes widening at his words before her mind goes blank. She fists her hands in his shirt and smashes her lips against his, causing the dark haired man to groan out, his hand tightening around her waist. Her hands start exploring his body, tracing his abs through his shirt. He smiles again before sucking her tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from the blonde. She pulls back from his kiss momentarily, only to pull his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Her eyes travel down his body very slowly, taking in every detail. When her eyes travel up his body again to meet his gaze she smiles widely before grabbing the hem of her own shirt, pulls it over her head slowly. She took her bra off when they got in her apartment because it was annoying her, so when she drops her sweater, Gajeel is looking at her with wide eyes.  
"You're so beautiful, Lucy." His hands slide up her tiny waist and rest at her ribs, his thumbs only barely touching the bottom of her breasts. He pulls her closer to him, attaching his mouth to her neck, sucking the skin softly before kissing it. Lucy moans softly, encouraging Gajeel to attack her neck further, biting the skin softly, leaving behind small marks along with the hickey's. Lucy leans her head backwards, exposing her throat for him. He licks the front of her neck up to her chin before kissing his way down to her collarbone.

Lucy starts to squirm in his lap, causing her to rub her pelvis against his hardening length. Gajeel groans in approval, while his own hands cup her breasts, stroking them gently. Lucy whispers his name, a sounds that will forever be branded into Gajeel's memory. He lifts his head from her collarbone to kiss her lips again, her soft, slightly bruised lips. Lucy's hands travel down his body again and rest on the waistband of his pajama pants. She grins against his mouth while slipping one hand past the band, only to freeze in shock. He wasn't wearing boxers. Gajeel chuckles against her lips and thrusts his hips up against her hand. Lucy hesitantly wraps her hand around his length, her thumb circling around his head. His hands quickly slide down her body to cup her ass and squeeze the skin tightly, causing Lucy to arch her back in pleasure. Said action giving Gajeel the room he needed to attach his lips to one of her breasts. He thrusts his hip up against hers, while her hand was still wrapped around him. Which gave her the idea of pulling his pants down with her free hand. She smirked when she retreated her hand slowly, only to rub her clothed core against him.

"God, I want you so badly Lucy." His words earn him another rubs across his length while he once against thrusts his hips into her, cause her to moan deeply. One of his hands slides across her hips and pull her panties to the side.  
"I'm all yours, Gajeel."  
Said man nibble softly on her nipple when they keep rubbing their hips together. Until Gajeel decides he's had enough and presses his head against her entrance. Lucy gives him a confirmative nods before he pushes himself up, entering her slowly. Lucy just grits her teeth, she's never had anyone quite as big as him before. Once he's fully sheathed inside her heat, she releases the moan she was withholding. The sounds of her moans sounded like a choir of angels to him. As they look into each others eyes, both see nothing but love. Gajeel pulls back slowly until only his head remains inside her, before thrusting his hips up into her again. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck while arching her back once again in pleasure. Every thrusts she receives sends her closer to her waiting orgasm, and him too. His thrusts were becoming harder and slightly less controlled. Her voice had already gone hoarse from her moans but she never expected her end to come this fast. With one more rough thrust inside her, Lucy lets out a scream as her orgasm hits her full on, her walls clenching tightly around Gajeel's length. He groans out her name when his own release hits and he spills his seed deep inside her. Both hold onto each other, their breaths heavy, their body satisfied.  
"Wow, Gajeel."  
Said man just chuckles in response. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Lu."  
"I don't think I'll be able to move for quite some time." This caused both of them to laugh.  
Gajeel drops his head on her shoulder, softly kissing the skin of her neck. This was by far the best night ever.

An hour later and one more round of delicious sex later, Lucy was dressed in a short pajama dress, putting her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way anymore. When suddenly a knock on the door echoed through the apartment, she looks at Gajeel in shock. Who could that be at this time at night?  
Gajeel shrugs and walks towards the door and freezing in shock. "Good evening, officer. How can I help you?"  
As soon as she hears those words, Lucy also walks towards the door, staying behind Gajeel.  
"Sir, there have been some complaints about disturbingly loud noises coming from this apartment, so of course I have to come and check it out and warn you to keep it quiet, for the sake of the other people in this building."  
Lucy's head immediately turns as red as a tomato while Gajeel bursts out in laughter, earning him a slap against his arm.  
"We're sorry, sir. We promise it won't happen again."  
The officer nods slowly, looking at them in confusion. "Very well, have a good night."  
As soon as Gajeel closes the door, both of them start laughing.  
"That was by far the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to us."  
"I can't believe that just happened." Lucy shakes her head, still laughing.  
"Me neither. Let's go to bed for now, Bunny. You'll need the rest for tomorrow." He winks at her before disappearing into the bedroom. Yup, she definitely wouldn't make it out of her bed tomorrow.


End file.
